The Perfect Match
by You can call me Lemon
Summary: Then it happened, I couldn’t stop it. It was instinct. His soft lips gently crushed mine. I closed my eyes as my heart felt like warm butter sliding down hot toast." Things get interesting when somebody else gets involved...
1. You thought i forgot

This is set after breaking dawn on Bella and Edward's 1st anniversary of their marriage. It is from Bella's point of view.

Did he forget? No, it isn't like Edward to forget these things but then why hasn't he mentioned anything about our anniversary yet. Maybe he's just been so busy with everything else it slipped his mind, but I guess it doesn't matter anyway, but if it doesn't matter why do I feel like someone's kicked me in the gut? I'd spent hours and hours on his gift! I might as well give it to him. I quickly rushed to my drawer hoping he wouldn't see me doing so. 'Bella what are you doing?' called a soft familiar irresistible voice. 'Oh ah… I made you this' I quickly gave him the bracelet looking down, too embarrassed to look up. It was a silver bracelet for men that is. Inside was inscribed 'I love you'. I never knew I could be so sentimental. I was so ashamed but at the same time wished that he would do the same. 'Wow, that's really beautiful' Edward said drawing closer to me. I started to look up to say a quick and unattached 'That's ok' when his soft lips touched mine. Ok, that was the best thank you I had ever got. His lips hungrily nuzzled at my neck as my arm tightened around his waist.

'Bells'

'Hmm' was all I could muster.

'Could you look in the cupboard for me I think I left my watch in my jacket'

I made my way to the cupboard wanting to slap Edward silly for making me get his watch. I flung open the door. Honestly couldn't he … I froze as I lifted out what was in his pocket. In the palm of my hand was the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen. Suddenly I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind as he said in my ear 'You thought I forgot didn't you?'

'Only for a little while' I said turning around to gently kiss him.

This is my first fanfic. I'm not sure if it's good. Please tell me if I should continue to write stories for fanfiction or if it's bad. All reviews good and bad are encouraged!


	2. Chapter 2

With or without the gift that kiss had compensated for all faults in the past and in the future. I smiled at the memory that took place 3 years ago. It seemed so odd. My little girl, Renessme, had slipped through my fingers and grown to become a young woman. I felt like I had lost her without really taking advantage of her childhood. She now was the equivalent of 17 and it looked like her 'growth spurt' was coming to an end. I know as a mother it was my obligation to think about these things but I knew I wasn't the only person who was experiencing difficult emotions. Jacob had all eyes focused on him. Everyone knew he had imprinted on Nesse but now she was older was he going to make a move on her or wait until she felt the same?

**NeSsE's perspective:**

It felt weird. One day I was this child the next I was an adult. So much change in so little time scared me.

"Hey Nesse!" A voice called interrupting my thoughts. I stood up from where I was sitting on the front of my Mum and Dad's cottage and smiled as I saw my incredibly tall Jacob. It felt like my heart had skiped a beat. Urgh! That was so annoying! Lately I had felt really weird around Jacob as if I had developed new feelings for him.

"Are you ready for a swim," he asked.

"Yeah," I said picking up my swimming bag. We made our way down to La Push beach. I looked around me. The sun beat harshly down on the pristine water as the waves lapped at the shore of the empty beach. Just me and Jacob, this should be interesting… Before we knew it we where swimming in the ocean. I loved how I could just be myself around Jacob, no pretending to be someone else or being self conscious. It felt like 2 minutes had passed even though a couple of hours had definitely gone I thought to myself as I watched the clouds engulf the sun. I ran onto the beach wrapping my freezing body around my towel. Jacob clasped me in a tight hug to warm me up and I was once again reminded of how grateful I was that he was a werewolf. Soon enough my body stopped shaking. I looked up at his smiling face. There was this awkward moment where I leaned in closer to him by a few millimetres. After realising my face was so close I could feel his breath sweep across my face I quickly averted my eyes to the sea but still remaining in his grasp.

"The ocean is really beautiful," I said trying to start a conversation. I dared to look up at his glorious face to see him smiling. His brown chocolate eyes fixed on mine.

"Yes, it is very beautiful," he whispered leaning closer to me. Then it happened, I couldn't stop it. It was instinct. His soft lips gently crushed mine. I closed my eyes as my heart felt like warm butter sliding down hot toast. After a few moments fear suddenly slapped me in the face. What was I doing! I gently separated my lips from his and looked him in the eyes. This was all happening way too fast! I ran out of his arms holding my towel to protect me from the bitter cold. I ran and ran, not knowing where I was going or what I would do.

**Hi! This is my first fan fic and I would love to know what you think. I would also like to know what you think the title should be. I am going to change it but don't know what to. Could you help me? Tell me your ideas through a review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters (obviously!). Stephanie Meyer does. (She does?)**


	3. Chapter 3

I just ran with no emotions flowing through me. All I knew was what happened with Jacob scared me. In my opinion running away from things that made me frightened was the best policy. I let the wind rush through my hair and savoured the fresh smell of the pine trees as I ran through the forest. Suddenly my ears perked up when I heard a sound. I stopped moving. "Jacob, is that you?" I called out as my heart strenuously pumped with anticipation. I looked around listening carefully to any indication that someone was watching me. _Crack_. I heard a twig snap and instinctively turned around to find the source. A man was standing there. He looked around seventeen. He had gorgeous honey brown hair that lazily lied in different angles, white, pale porcelain-like skin, golden brown eyes and a tall fit frame. As quickly as I glimpsed his perfect face he disappeared into the forest. _He was a vampire. _That was the only explanation to his eye colour and the speed he ran at. I chased after him. I may not be as strong as normal vampires but I was fast. I sprinted with incredible force, dodging each incoming tree. I suddenly realised how far I had gone and quickly turned my head to look behind me in search of the stranger when I came to an abrupt halt. I suddenly found myself on the forest floor on top of the mysterious man. The unknown vampire suddenly let a grin spread over his face as he muttered "Rest easy now, I know I'm irresistible but this is just ridiculous."


	4. A man you love to hate

"Excuse me!" I said my voice dripping with outrage. I stood up and dusted off the leaves on my body but soon after could feel the hot prickly sensation of blood rushing to my cheeks as I blushed. I felt suddenly embarrassed that I dared to be rude to a creature as gorgeous as the one in front of me. It seemed wrong, immoral even, to think one negative thought about the beautiful man-god that stood a mere metre away from me. I viciously suppressed the urge to scream "Take that stupid shirt off" and take my rightful place on top of him. "You're beautiful," I whispered under my breath.

"What?" he asked confused but slightly amused. _Arrogant bastard (how dare he be amused in me!)._

"Nothing," I quickly replied smugly, "I have this awful sore throat and had to cough, do you have a problem with that?" I decided right then that I wasn't going to like this guy. Just because I was, obviously, attracted to him physically it didn't mean I had to like him, right?

"Vampires don't get sore throats," he said revealing a gorgeous grin. I froze; not knowing whether or not it was due to the fact that seeing a smile that intoxicatingly seductive forced all the air out of my chest causing me to forget how to breath or that I had been caught _lying, _(wait, lying is a strong word) deceiving (err… not quite) not-quite-telling-the-_entire_-truth (there we go) to this glorious man-god.

As if forgetting the first unfortunate minutes of our new acquaintance, just like any proper charming man from a romance novel, he gracefully lifted my right hand to his lips and uttered the precious words, "Romeo, Romeo Darcy at your service." My mouth shamefully hung agape. _Jesus christ! _Not only did he fulfil a woman's check list at first glance (charming, handsome, witty, body of a god, smile capable of resurrecting a dead puppy, obviously not gay, etc) his name was formed from the two most desirable men in English literature! _God help me! _

"So, are you among the countless beautiful women who pursue me in a pitiful attempt to win my heart?" his velvet voice asked.

_Beautiful, he called me beautiful. _"No, I _accidentally _fell on you. As a matter of fact I live in Forks. You know, a town where people have boundaries and exercise propriety, something you obviously know not of." I said sheepishly.

Suddenly a woman's voice called from within the forest "Romeo, where are you?"

After looking at the area from where the sound came from Romeo turned to me and said "Well… I must be off. I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

"What makes you think we will see each other again?"

"I guess you could say I have a feeling," he said while smiling wickedly, "till we meet again," and with that he was gone. I started to make my way towards my house as I replayed the moment that just passed in my mind over and over again until I had memorised every detail. It was then that I had realised that I was without a doubt drawn, if not obsessed, with Romeo Darcy.

© By Lemon


End file.
